Aaaaaaand Cut!
by RedSinistaur07
Summary: Just a few blooper ideas from Transformers Prime I came up with...
1. Chapter 1

'Or you'll what? Shoot?' Starscream chuckled.

Bumblebee narrows his optics angrily.

'How sad, to be incapable of achieving vehicle mode'.

Starscream throws Bee's T-cog into the air and misses the catch; it lands with a CLANK.

'Ah Scrap! Megatron was right, I do need catching lessons'. Bee and Scream start laughing.

'How sad, to be incapable of CATCHING A GIANT BALL' the director shouts from off stage.

* * *

'Lord Megatron, I live, to serve' Dreadwing kneels only to fall over. 'Haha! I'm sorry' he starts to laugh hysterically.

'Everything ok down there?' Megatron holds out a servo.

'Cut!' the director face palms.

* * *

Prime taps his digits on his knee joints; the space in the Jack Hammer is limited. 'You and Bulkhead share quite a history and yet you, prefer to work alone' he looks to Wheeljack.

'The wreckers scattered along time ago and alone is usually a lot less complicated' Wheeljack keeps his optics on the wheel.

'You never spend any time with me anymore Jackie!' Bulkhead calls off stage in a huff.

'Bulkhead! Stand in the corner' Miko demands.

'Ok' Bulkhead sighs and walks to the corner; the director staring in disbelief.

* * *

'You're Starscream' Optimus states feeling nervous.

'Yes?' Starscream tilts his helm.

'Lord Megatron told me you had been... terminated' Optimus blinked with confusion.

'Lord Megatron says many things, only some of which are true...' Starscream eyes the mech before Megatron shouts out, 'Like when I tell Starscream he's good in the berth'. Starscream gasps and turns; Megatron chuckles at everyone's reaction. Megatron let out a sigh as he wipes lubricants from his optics he'd been laughing so hard- 'What? It had to be said...'

* * *

Starscream watches as the drips of red energon drop slowly. 'Grrr... Hurry up alrea-ouchh!' he grips his helm.

'Starscream? Everything ok?' Megatron asks.

Starscream begins to cry. 'No, I hit my helm' he whimpers.

'Medic!' Knockout shouts as he runs to the seeker's side.

* * *

Arcee eagerly reaches for the relic when a sharp pain causes her to fall. Knockout is stood behind her with a grin on his face before he goes to spin his prod. He drops the prod and begins to laugh hysterically. 'Shock and **drop!**' Everyone begins to laugh as he picks up his prod.

* * *

'Unless anyone has a problem with that!' Arachnid asks with suspicion as she looks throughout the Vehicons. They look at each other and everyone can hear a little bit of mumbling. 'Set course for-' Arachnid gasps as Soundwave blocks the path.

'You have something to say- Soundwave?' Arachnid growls.

Soundwave merely stands still but a strange noise can be heard. 'I knew you were trouble when you walked innnnnnnn! Shame on me now-' a song began to shout from Soundwave. Arachnid turns to the director, 'is that in the script?' The director slaps his forehead frustratedly.

* * *

Wheeljack swings his arms around frantically. Soundwave practically dances out of the way. Their moves are swift but elegant until- CRACK! Wheeljack cracks Soundwave's visor. Soundwave freezes. 'What the-' Wheeljack was interrupted by something tapping his shoulder. He turns to be greeted by a tentacle; then thrown to the ground.

'Soundwave! What are you doing?' the director shouts angrily.

Soundwave lets go of Wheeljack and turns. 'He... Broke... My... Visor' Soundwave explains in different voices.

'That's meant to happen you slagger! Seriously! Did you not read the script?' Starscream shouted. Soundwave looks to the floor then back to Wheeljack, 'Whoops'.


	2. Take two

Songs in this are the following:

Say Nothing- Example

Shout- Sister act

Oops I did it again- Britney Spears

Harlem Shake- Baauer

I just came to say Hello- Martin Solveig & Dragonette

Scream and Shout- Britney Spears and Will-I-Am

Oops upside your head- Gap Band

Don't stop believing- Glee

* * *

'I-I can't tell... The sounds all... Freaky in here!' Miko collapses to the ground beneath Bulkhead who his having trouble holding up the ceiling.

A loud boom at the wall draws their attention.

'Hahahahaha Yes!' Bulkhead cheers.

'Arcee found us' Miko lets out a giggle.

The wall continues to be pounded but nothing happens.

'Starscream! Where are you?' the director shouts.

'Heheh, slight problem... I- can't get through' Starscream's growling can be heard in a loud echo.

Suddenly the wall collapses and Starscream comes tumbling to the ground. Bulkhead and Miko start to laugh uncontrollably. Starscream gets up and dusts himself off... 'Noooow I've hit rock bottom!'

* * *

Miko, Jack and Raf jump through the bridge and into Starscream before running underneath the seeker.

'Humans? Where did you vermin-' Starscream is interrupted by a loud booming sound coming from the bridge. He turns to be greeted by a hand. Skyquake's arm does a 360 and hits the seeker in the face. Starscream falls to the ground unconscious. 'Starscream? Scrap! Knockout!' Megatron calls from backstage.

The red mech runs on and looks down. 'Hah! That's handy!'

'Knockout!' the director shouts.

Knockout sighs and wipes laughing lubricants from his optics, 'sooorrryyyyyy...'

* * *

'Arachnid! I am your commanding officer!' Starscream shouts from the corner.

Arachnid lets out a chuckle when suddenly the Autobots appear.

'Arachnid!' Arcee growls.

Optimus begins to laugh 'Smells!'

'Optimus, that wasn't in the script' the director shouts.

Optimus nods, 'I know... But it was funny! Haha sorry'.

* * *

Starscream knocks on Megatron's helm. 'Knock knock' he knocks again. 'Is anyone in there?'

Megatron suddenly jumps up into the seeker's face. 'BOO!'

'Gah! Megatron!' Starscream pants trying to regain his courage.

Megatron laughs hysterically, 'Sorry, couldn't help myself'.

* * *

'Speak now... Or forever hold your peace' Starscream threatens before reaching for Megatron's life support. 'Going... Going...'

Starscream is interrupted by a strange noise.

'You don't have to say nothing, say nothing, cuz your eyes do the talking' 'You know you make me wanna shout, kick my heels back and shout-'

'Soundwave! Those aren't your lines!' the director shouts.

Soundwave lets out a sigh and nods. 'Oops I did it again-'

'Soundwave!'

* * *

'All hail Starscream! All hail Starscream' the Vehicons cheer together as Starscream begins to dance.

A noise can be heard from backstage. Everyone looks around at the recognisable song.

'D-D-Do the harlem shake!'

Starscream growls 'Soundwave! Stop that!'

* * *

Knockout holds out the relic.

'Ahh, excellent work Knockout' Megatron congratulates.

'I live to serve Lord Megatron, but, what exactly is it?' Knockout turns the relic around in his servos to get a better look.

Megatron smiles and let out a blast from his fusion cannon; the relic turns into a shield and protects Knockout from the blast.

'Now you know' Megatron scowls.

'I think I leaked a little transmission fluid' Knockout cowers back a bit.

Starscream strolls by and looks down. 'Boooy you weren't kidding'.

* * *

Megatron grips his servos around the Starsaber that is implanted in the wall. He begins to pull with all his might but it doesn't move. 'Grrraaahhrr!' he shouts in exhaustion. The Vehicons look to each other in awe that their strong leader can't pull out a sword from the wall. Suddenly, a loud scraping noise can be heard and the sword races out of the wall and hits a Vehicon in the helm. It falls to the floor and everyone gathers.

Knockout rushes to his side and smirks, 'kids, that's why we don't play with knives'.

* * *

Optimus pulls the Starsaber out of the ground and admires it.

'Grr... Drop the mountain on him' Megatron orders.

The giant boulder of rock comes crashing towards Optimus.

'Optimus! Retreat!' Arcee shouts.

'Now!' Bulkhead demands.

The boulder comes closer and closer before Optimus finally turns around. He swipes the sword up and cuts the boulder in half.

'Did he just-' Bulkhead along with everyone else stares in disbelief.

'Beep beeeep' Bumblebee nods.

Jack shakes his head. 'No way...'

Megatron is speechless with his mouth and eyes agape. Optimus looks up to the ship so Megatron can see him clearly.

'Hiiiii Megatronnnn' Optimus shouts in a sing song voice as he waves enthusiastically.

Megatron looks around and raises an optic brow.

'Optimus!' the director shouts.

Optimus lets out a low chuckle, 'take two?'

* * *

'He has the Omega Keys' Ratchet states.

Starscream gasps and begins to run; the Autobots on his tailpipe. The seeker opens a bridge and runs through it.

Optimus puts away his gun and looks to the sky. He lets out a frustrated shout. 'Noooooooo- eakk' Optimus coughs as a loud squeak utters from his throat.

'What was that?' Starscream appears with a grin on his face.

Optimus rubs his throat and chuckles, 'I'm sorry, haha, my voice went funny'.

* * *

'Dreadwing! Stand down! That's an order' Megatron shouts towards the blue mech.

Dreadwing looks down at a terrified Starscream. 'One which I cannot follow' he goes to swipe Starscream with his sword when a loud boom is heard. A large hole is in Dreadwing's chest; the mech slowly falls to the floor.

'I'm okay, I'm Okay! Hahaha Lord Megatron! You have my eternal thanks!' Starscream checks himself over to make sure he's alive still.

Megatron scowls down to the seeker. 'Do not ever make me-'

'SURPRISEEEEEEE' Dreadwing shouts as he jumps onto Megatron's back.

'Dreadwing! What are you-'

'Decepticon piggy back!' Dreadwing cheers.

'Get off me and die! I thought I killed you already!' Megatron snarls. Dreadwing climbs off and frowns. He lays on the floor and waves a servo. 'Sorry everyone...'

* * *

'Hey, Soundwave' Knockout nudges the purple mech.

'What... Is it?' Soundwave asks in different voices.

'Check this out...' Knockout waves for Soundwave to look through the door crack.

'I wanna scream! And shout! And let it all out! And scream and shout and let it out! We sayin oohh weee ohhh weee ohhweeeohhh!'

Knockout and Soundwave laugh uncontrollably loud. Knockout goes to open the door but walks into a familiar looking mech. 'St-Starscream...'

'Knockout... Why are you here?' Starscream questioned.

'Heh... I liked your singing' Knockout chuckled.

'R-Really?' Starscream's optics start to lubricate.

'No! It was HILARIOUS!'

'Guys! We're filming!' the director shouts.

'We are?' Starscream shudders. 'Delete that footage!'

Suddenly, the image of Starscream singing and dancing comes up on the screens of the Nemesis.

Wha- I told you to delete it not upload it!' Starscream cried.

The director looks at Knockout. 'What? He didn't say I couldn't!'

* * *

'Arcee!' Jack shouts. Raf and Jack run to the exit only to be greeted by a Decepticon. Raf gulps loudly, 'it's Soundwave!'

A small echo can be heard from Soundwave. 'I JUST CAME TO SAY HELLO!... HELLO, OOOOO!'

'Soundwave! That's not your line' the director shouts.

'Say oops upside your head say oops upside your head! Say oops upside your head say oops upside your head-'

'Just because you don't believe that I wanna dance, don't mean that I don't want to' Knockout sung while Soundwave resumed with his recording.

'Stop!' the director shouts. Everything goes silent and the silence is awkward.

Soundwave lets out a recorded chuckle, 'Don't stop, believing!'

'SOUNDWAVE!'

* * *

Thanks for reading... I hope you liked it. Please review if you want another one or how to improve...


	3. Take Three

**THANK YOU PRODIGAL THE SON FOR THE FIRST BLOOPER... GOOD IDEA:)**

The songs following are:

All you need is love- The Beatles

Born This Way- Lady Gaga

Circle Of Life- Lion King

Moves Like Jagger- Maroon 5

* * *

Optimus hangs from the starsaber with grief on his faceplate. He lets out a loud grunts.

'What's wrong?' Megatron asks with a smirk.

Optimus hangs in mid-air pulling at the sword. 'I-It's stuck!'

Megatron begins to laugh hysterically.

Optimus growls with frustration and exhaustion. 'No! Seriously- it won't... Fragging...'

The director slaps a hand onto his forehead. 'Ugh! CUT!'

* * *

'Monumental ones... I now realize that I was never destined to be a leader, or even an equal partner, and, I am at peace with that! I have gained a clear understanding of my place in this universe, of who I am, of who I was always meant to be! Starscream! Second in command! Humble servant to Lord Megatron! Thank you, for listening- Soundwave' Starscream rants on about his life.

Soundwave shakes his head and chuckles. 'Cool Story Bro... Tell it again'.

'Soundwave! Now I have to say it again' Starscream growled.

Soundwave shrugged and nodded.

Knockout let out an awkward cough. 'Didn't he just ask you too?'

* * *

Knockout was waving gestures, 'Is nearly ready to launch! All we require is-'

'All you need is love! All you need is love, love... Love is all you need'

'Soundwave!' Megatron growled.

The purple mech went silent and stared at Megatron; his visor creating a creepy sense.

Megatron begins to cry and runs off stage. 'I can't take it! He scares the scrap outta me!'

Optimus pulls the warlord into a hug. 'It's ok Megatron... Shhh...'

* * *

'Hey Optimus' Jack looks over to the computer to see the leader isn't there.

'Where is Optimus?' the director calls.

'I'm beautiful in my way, cause god makes noo mistakes, I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way! Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set! I'm on the right track baby I was boornnn this waay!'

'Megatron! Bring Optimus back right now!' the director shouts.

The two mechs enter and look around in silence. Optimus coughs awkwardly and bears a childish grin, 'I was born this way'.

* * *

'What? She's taking credit for scrapping him now too? That was MY doing!' Starscream snarled.

'What?' Arcee raises an optic brow.

Starscream realizes what he has just said and gasps.

'You weren't there' Arcee states.

'O-Of course I wasn't... I don't know what I was thinking' Starscream chuckled nervously.

Arcee gets closer and points at him. 'Who are you talking about?'

'No one... Who are you talking about?' Starscream cocks his helm.

Arcee snickers, 'Ya mum!'

Knockout, Megatron and Bulkhead begin to laugh hysterically.

'Arcee! That isn't your line...' the director shouts.

Arcee rolls her optics. 'It isn't? Whoops...'

* * *

'So yeah... We were zooming down this road when that kid Jack hates came up next to us... We beat him in a race and he cried like a baby! So funny' Arcee bragged.

'Wish I'd have seen that! Bet it was hilarious' Bee beeped.

'It was so-' Arcee was interrupted by a loud, energon curdling scream.

'Bulkhead! What is going on?' Arcee called to Bulkhead's berth room.

'Scraplet! Scraplet!' Bulkhead screamed running from his room.

'Bulkhead, there's nothing there' Arcee shrugged.

'Cee I think he's being honest! Look!' Bumblebee beeped pointing to a silver thing on Bulkhead's arm.

'SCRAPLET! GET IT OFF' Bulkhead screeched.

Arcee blasted it with her gun and it fell to the floor.

Bulkhead cycled deeply for air and bumped into someone. He looked up to be greeted by Optimus.

'Bulkhead- What are you doing?' Optimus asked.

'Umm... I was... Singing' Bulkhead smiled awkwardly.

'Yeah right! More like screaming like a little girl' Bumblebee chirped.

'Wha- Thanks so much!' Bulkhead scowled.

'Nooooooo problem' Bumblebee replied.

The director sighs, 'Umm... Guys? We're filming'.

* * *

'And there is no where that I could possibly escape from your wrath, or worse yet... Your mindless followers will come looking for you... and take credit for your rescue, credit, that could rightfully be mine! Grrrr-' Starscream throws his hands to the sky to shout but is interrupted by a strange noise.

'Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba, Sithi uhm ingonyama, It's the circle of liiiiifeeee-'

The director stomps a foot, 'Soundwave!'

* * *

'Don't the bots seem... Under staff?' Knockout asked.

The sound of an engine caused Starscream and Knockout to turn. Optimus was approaching.

'Grrr... What good is a second in command who fails to watch the rear?' Starscream snarls as he grabs onto Knockout's face.

The seeker jumps up onto the machine and goes to kick off the drone controlling it when he slips. Starscream lands with a heavy thump; everyone gathers around and looks down.

Knockout kneels down and laughs loudly, 'Haha, told you to get slip proof heels'.

'Shut up!'

* * *

The elevator comes up with Arcee and two drones holding her.

Starscream turns with a smirk, 'they said it couldn't be done-'

'It couldn't! I'm an illusion' Arcee interrupts.

Jack laughs loudly off stage. 'TROLL!'

* * *

Shockwave holds his gun up. He lets out a blast that Arcee dodges before firing one of her own gun blasts. It races forwards and hits Shockwave in the optic.

'My Optic! My Optic! Gah! It hurts' Shockwave screams.

'Arcee... You weren't meant to actually hit him' Cliffjumper states.

Arcee runs to the Decepticons side, 'Scrap, I'm sorry... Now you have no optics!'

* * *

'I-I am delighted to hear we are on the same page...' Starscream raised an optic brow in confusion.

'We are as one commander'

'We share your memories'

One of the clones snicker, 'sadly'.

'What did you say?' Starscream glared.

'Heh... You know what I said... You are me' the clone smirked.

'Stop playing mind games!' Starscream ordered.

Knockout fell on the floor laughing.

Starscream turned and cocked his helm, 'what? What is so funny?'

'Starscream- Hahahahaha- Stop- talking to yourself! AHAHAHAHAHAHA' Knockout laughed loudly.

'Knockout! If you don't be quiet then I'll give you a make-over' Starscream stated holding up a sharp claw. The last thing the seeker saw was Knockout getting up and racing out of the room with a scream.

* * *

Knockout enters the room and Megatron and Soundwave stride over. 'Ahh... Knockout! Soundwave has-' Megatron is interrupted by a strange sound.

'I got them moves like jagger, I got them mooooooooooooooooves like jagger'

'Soundwave!' the director calls.

Megatron hummed a chuckle, 'I was going to say decoded the next relic but that works as well'.

Soundwave nodded, 'thank you, thank you very much'.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think and how to improve!

P.s, Soundwave's last line was meant to be Elvis Presley;)


	4. Take Four

Songs in the following include:

Disturbia- Rihanna

Bad boys- Bob Marley

At Last- Etta James

Addicted- Enrique Iglesias

Macarena- Los Del Rio

We Are Never Getting Back Together- Taylor Swift

*Please Review, I need inspiration*

* * *

'No worries, Herr Commandant' Knockout waves dismissively.

'It it Lord to you!' Starscream growls.

Knockout looks to Megatron who is laying on the berth and then back to Starscream. 'Only if Megatron takes a nose dive!'

Suddenly, Megatron lets out a shout and jumps off the berth; face planting the floor.

Knockout and Starscream blink with bewilder. 'What in the Allspark?'

* * *

'Did you drop it you one eyed oaf?' Megatron snarled.

'N-No master! I wasn't gonna touch the thing after it put the zap on Bulkhead' Breakdown explained.

'Heeeey, you think...' Knockout looked to Megatron. The cylinder sat on the table; empty.

'I know! And I must find out what that vessel contain- Scrap!' Megatron swipes his hand around as a gesture but hits the cylinder that goes flying to the floor.

Breakdown smirks, 'sure... I'm the one that dropped it!'

* * *

'If it pleases you, Lord Megatron, once Soundwave discovers a means of decoding the remainder of the iacon database, as we know he will, I would suggest the deployment of an underutilized asset' Arachnid looks towards the leader as Soundwave turns around from the computer.

'And what asset would that be- Arachnid?' Megatron growls.

'I believe that my superior tracking skills would expedite to your quest to recover the remaining relics' Arachnid bows.

'Noted' Megatron states.

'You are a gracious audience My Lord' Arachnid gets up and begins to walk out. 'Soundwave...' she nods before disappearing out of the room.

Soundwave turns round to face Megatron.

'Your mind is in Disturbia, it's like the darkness in the light, Disturbia! Am I scaring you tonight? Disturbia, disturbiaaaaaaa' Soundwave played.

Megatron nods and looks around nervously. 'Agreed'.

* * *

'Soo...' Knockout leans against the computer looking to the ceiling. 'I don't believe we've met, Ship' Knockout smirked.

The ship had recently "come alive". 'I know plenty of you though, Knockout' the ship stated.

'Y-You do? How?' Knockout cocked his helm.

'There are cameras placed all around me! I'm a better spy than Soundwave' the ship remarked.

Knockout pulled a face as if he'd just been kicked in the groin. 'How DARE you talk about Soundwave like that!'

'And what do you intend to do about it?' the Ship asked.

'A-At- At least Soundwave can sing!' Knockout snapped.

'You sure?' the ship teased.

Soundwave walked onto the stage and looked to the ceiling. He place different voice recordings. 'Yes... I am sure... you piece of... scrap... stop talking... complete and utter... Ship!' before stomping off.

Knockout laughed loudly with a smirk. 'You just got told...'

* * *

'Master, I didn't mean to overstep!' Megatron cowers slightly.

'SILENCE WORM! If you were loyal to me you would have erased that Prime long ago! I will deal with him myself' Unicron snarls before his avatar fades away.

'Did he just pull a Horrid Henry on me?' Megatron asks himself.  
Unicron's laughter echoes through the set.

'Cut!' The director shouts.

***THANKS FOR THE IDEA PRODIGAL THE SON, your contributions are helpful***

* * *

Knockout walks down the hall towards the Med-Bay. He was commed by Starscream to get there as soon as possible. He reached the door and opened it. A loud clank was heard and Knockout looked up. A large tub of pink paint fell down onto him. 'GAH! MY PAINTJOB!' Knockout cried.

'Hahahahahahaha!' a laugh could be heard. Knockout turned to see Starscream laughing his helm off.

'You did this! You ruined my finish!' Knockout snarled.

'Hmhm... Pay back for making fun of my pedes' Starscream stated.

'Guys! We're filming!' the director stated.

'What! NO! STOP!' Knockout shouted.

The red mech ran out of the Med-Bay and towards his room screaming 'Don't look at me!'

***THANKS FOR THE IDEA KOKUA AVIATRIX***

* * *

'Such a shame! But I applaud you Megatron! You certainly made a grand exit!' Starscream smirked. The seeker turned to Starscream and raised an optic brow.

'Bad boys bad boys, whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you-'

'Soundwave! That isn't your line!' the director shouted.

* * *

'Heh, Soundwave, watch this...' Starscream nudged the purple mech. Soundwave looked up to see Knockout admiring himself in a mirror. 'Hey! Knockout!' Starscream shouted.

'What?' Knockout replied.

'TRAIN!' Starscream screamed.

'WHERE?' Knockout cried as he hid behind the mirror.

Soundwave and Starscream laugh uncontrollably.

'Very funny' Knockout glares.

Starscream nodded, 'it was wasn't it'.

***THANKS FOR THE IDEA SKELLINGTON GIRL***

* * *

'Awaken warrior, rise and serve, your new, master!' Starscream waved frantically.

Skyquake's pod opens and the green mech walks out; slamming his fits as he does so.

'Skyquake serves only one master' he states.

'Excellent, your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example for the troops! No need to be timid, Skyquake, you may bow' Starscream smirked.

'You fail to grasp my meaning-'

'Ahh! Skyquake! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!' Dreadwing shouts strolling on and taking away his brother.

'Dreadwing! CUT!' the director shouts.

Dreadwing turns and stomps his pede. 'I haven't seen him in ages!'

* * *

Starscream spots Megatron who is half alive and half offline. 'Megatron!' Starscream gasps.

He climbs onto the larger mech. 'GET OFF ME!' Megatron screams before throwing the seeker off.

'Megatron! That's not what you're meant to do!' the director states.

Megatron points to Starscream, 'I know... But I find him creepy'.

* * *

Starscream jumps through the bridge and lands on the Nemesis. He looks around to find his arm isn't there. 'My arm!' he cries. The seeker looks up to see a drone staring at him from the computer.

'Not a word about this! To anyone!' Starscream snaps.

The drone screams like a little girl and runs off stage.

'What was that about?' Starscream asked.

Dreadwing sighed, 'he needs time'.

* * *

'If that thing can't touch the bots...' Jack muttered.

'Like we can't...' Miko raised her brows.

'Then we're trapped in the Shadowzone... with a Decepticon zombie?' Raf cried.

'If we aren't ghosts now... We will be soon!' Miko stated.

The three turn and run when Skyquake zombie begins to chase them.

'Raawwrrr, rooorrrrr, grooror' Skyquake groans in another language.

Suddenly, the green mech trips and falls to the floor, 'Stupid pebble!'

* * *

The insecticon drags Bumblebee over to Arcee and throws him on top like a 'botpile.

He turns around to be greeted by Knockout and lets out a scream.

'What?' Knockout asked.

'You scared the scrap out of me' the insecticon states.

Laughing could be heard backstage, 'HAHAHAHA'

The insecticon turns angrily, 'Shut up Starscream!'

* * *

'You scratch MY face, I scratch yours!' Knockout threatens and pushes away the train.

Bumblebee catches it and Arcee and Bee take out their guns.

'Grrrrrr!' Knockout snarls as he transformers and races off; his wheel coming off in the process.

Starscream walks on and picks up the wheel.

'Starscream! What are you doing?' the director shouts.

'Knockout said he wants his wheel back... So I am returning it' Starscream snaps before stomping off.

* * *

'When Skyquake snuffs Prime's spark, I, must bear witness' Starscream orders before jumping off the cliff to transform. He tries to change but nothing happens and crashes to the ground.

'WHO TOOK MY T-COG?' Starscream shouts angrily.

Knockout lets out a small chuckle, 'paay baack'.

* * *

Dreadwing puts his sword onto his back and runs towards Prime. Optimus does the same.

Dreadwing jumps into Prime and they go off the cliff in a hugging position.

Miko looks at Jack offstage and chuckles, 'that was quite some Bear hug'.

* * *

'Then lock on transmission coordinates and activate the space bridge' Starscream ordered.

A drone began to type into a computer. In space, the space bridge opened and Megatron, came through.

He transformed to robot mode and grinned darkly. 'Decepticons, I have returned!'

'Aaaat laaaaaaaaast, my loooveee has come along, my lonely days are overrr-'

'Thank you for that, greeting, Soundwave'.

***THANKS FOR THE IDEA SAKIKO OF SOLEANA***

* * *

'Pit bound scavengers' a drone says.

'Scrap eaters' another insults.

Hardshell and the two insecticons turn around. 'What did you say!?' Harshell snarls.

'COME AT ME CON' the drone threatens.

'Steve... That's not your line' the director calls.

Steve crosses his arms in a huff. 'It could be...'

* * *

Knockout stomps into the room. 'Just look what they've done!' he rants.

'Spare me the dramatics Knockout... It's merely a scratch' Megatron states.

Knockout growls, 'This isn't about ME lord Megatron-'

'Yes it is!' Starscream calls offstage.

The director looks at Starscream and the seeker looks down, 'CUT!'

* * *

'The Autobot did this?' Megatron shouts as he looks at Hardshell's corpse.

'No my Lord... It was a human, girl' an insecticon explains.

Megatron raises his optic brows in horror.

'IN YOUR FACE MEGATRON!' Miko shouts offstage.

'Cut!'

* * *

'Take twenty five' the director shouts. 'Aaaaanndddd-'

The director was interrupted by a loud noise.

'A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena, que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena, a la tuhuelpa legria Macarena, Eeeehhh Macarena!'

'Arachnid! Knockout! Starscream! Stop it!' the director demanded. Everyone stopped but the music was still going. The director turned his head to Soundwave who had his hands on his hips and was about to turn.

'SOUNDWAVE!'

***THANKS FOR THE IDEA KISA DARKHORSE***

* * *

'Move it!' Bulkhead demanded.

'No need to use force!' Starscream growled as he was pushed to the floor onto his knees.

'I'll tell you anything you want to know!' Starscream states.

'Heh is that right? And what do you want in return?' Bulkhead questioned.

Optimus steps forward and Starscream looks up at him.

'I want to be... A fairy' Knockout begins to laugh his helm off.

'Cut! Starscream?' the director questioned with concern.

Starscream stood up and rolled his optics at the fallen red mech. 'Knockout dared me!'

* * *

'My apologies Master! I believe Soundwave was in charge of coordinating transport' Starscream explaines.

Megatron growls angrily.

'But in fairness, during your interstellar travels, we all had to assume additional responsibilities, clearly mistakes were made' Starscream began to back away.

'Yes, clearly' Megatron scowled. The warlord punches the wall and his servo goes through. It comes back out with a handful of energon. 'Every last trace of energon extracted?' he spat.

'Lord Megatron! I can explain' Starscream stated.

'Explain what? That you've been hoarding a supply of energon for your personal use' Megatron declared.

Starscream gasped, 'No! Not exactly... You see I-'

Megatron stomps on the energon enraged.

'Maybe I'm addicted, I'm out of control, but you're the drug that keeps me from dying' came a song from backstage. Everyone looks around.

Starscream stomps a pede, 'I am not addicted to energon Soundwave!'

* * *

'Maybe you should take a break My Lord, I worry that too much... Contact with the Dark Energon might allow its properties to... Adversely affect you' Starscream rants.

'Or perhaps Starscream, I have not permitted myself... contact enough!' Megatron shouts as he grabs onto the Dark Energon in the tank.

'Wait! Lord Megatron! No! I thought you were trying to stop your addiction!' Starscream shouts.

'Starscream?' the director raises an eyebrow.

Starscream turned with fear on his faceplate, 'What? I'm serious! You don't know WHAT goes on behind the scenes! He needs help!'

* * *

'Optimus, Knockout has a hostage!' Arcee states.

'Understood' Optimus transforms and begins to walk towards a crashed Knockout.

He picks up the car and rips off the door; then takes out Vince who is inside.

Knockout transforms and jumps to the floor. His door is sat on the floor.

'Do you know how hard that is to replace?' Knockout questions enraged.

Suddenly, Starscream runs on and takes the door. 'Hahahaha! I've got your door, I've got your door!' Starscream teases before transforming and taking off.

'Starscream! Now we have to do another take!' the director calls.

Knockout stomps a pede and looks to Optimus. 'See what you did? Now I'm never going to get it back!'

* * *

'Even across the Galaxy I sensed when he emerged from stasis on this planet and when his spark, was no more' Dreadwing explained.

Megatron looked to Soundwave who was playing footage of Skyquake's fight with the Autobots.

'But this time, I'm telling you I'm telling you! We, are never ever ever, getting back together, weeeee are never ever everrr getting back together!'

The director rolled his eyes, 'Soundwave!'

* * *

Thanks for reading Fictioners, Hope you liked it! Please review to let me know what you think and if you want more... My mood hasn't been the best so my ideas are a bit soggy... I would like to thank all the people who gave me a few of these ideas, your contributions have made me smile! Thanks:)


	5. Author Note

**Update coming soon! Thanks for all the reviews guys and girls, you are what has kept me going! So much love :') Keep reviewing and PM me or review to tell me who you want more of and less… Hopefully update should be on Saturday or Sunday as I've got a play four evenings this week! Revieeeeeeew**


	6. Author Note 2

**Okay, So I've finished my play which went on for four nights! So the next chapter should be up tomorrow! Sorry for the delay! Thanks for all the support and keep reviewing! It's what keeps me going**


	7. Take five

Songs used in this:

Gangnam Style- Psy

Poker Face- Lady Gaga

Sufin USA- Beach Boys

Ben 10 Theme Song

Welcome To The Jungle- Guns n Roses

Shut Up- Black Eyed Peas

Hangover- Taio Cruz

Dancing Queen- Abba

So Long, Farewell- Sound of music

Feel Like A Woman- Shania Twain

What's My Name- Rhianna

Trouble Maker- Olly Murs

Lonely- Akon

Whatcha Say- Jason Derulo

In My Head- Jason Derulo

* * *

'But I just got here!' Smokescreen shrugs.

'Remember oil baths? First thing I'm gonna do planet side is soak for an entire solar cycle' Arcee chuckles as she raises her arms above her head and pulls a pose.

'Heeeeeey sexy laaaadaayy' everyone turns and goes silent as they spot Soundwave.

'How did you get in here?' Bulkhead asks.

'What?... The fans... do find... her... sexy... don't they?'

'CUT!'

***THANKS FOR THE IDEA AWESOMO3000***

* * *

Arcee climbs onto the structure and looks over at the many Decepticon drones.

'Whoo nice aft there 'Cee' Cliffjumper comments.

Arcee covers her rear with her servos with embarrassment.

'CUT! Cliffjumper! That's the fifth take!' the director shouts.

'I can't help it! She has a nice aft' Cliffjumper argues.

Arcee slaps him on the shoulder and stomps offstage.

***ANOTHER GOOD ONE FROM AWESOMO3000***

* * *

Cliffjumper looks at the two Vehicons who glance at each other.

'There's... Someone behind me, isn't there?' He turns around to see... No one.

'Wait, where's Shockwave?' the director asks. Everyone looks to Starscream who is now entering.

'He found out he's going to get blown up in the space bridge' the seeker admits.

'He comes back in season 3 though?' the director replies.

'Yes... But he doesn't know that! Personally... I think we should let him go...' Starscream suggests.

'We can't let him go Starscream! He basically starts off season 3' the director growls.

Elsewhere... Shockwave is cowered in his trailer hugging his pillow.

***LOVE THIS ONE PRODIGAL THE SON, THANKS***

* * *

Bee and Arcee look round a corner to see the door open. Knockout strolls out and they hide.

'Hahahahahahahaha' Knockout suddenly bursts out laughing.

'Knockout! What's so funny?' the director asked.

'Starscream just sent me a picture... hahahhahaha' Knockout gasped for air.

'Of what?' the director questioned.

Knockout suddenly goes quiet and smirks, 'Ohhh, you don't wanna know'.

* * *

'Time to finish this once and for all!' Arcee lifts her gun and gets ready to fire.

Megatron sits up and screams 'don't shoot! Don't shoot!' before to the corner.

'Megatron... She's not actually going to kill you...' the director smirks.

Megatron chuckles awkwardly, 'She isn't? Ha, I knew that'.

* * *

'But his mind is still percolating' Knockout taps his helm for emphasis.

'Keep that to yourself! That blasted Soundwave sees and hears everything' Starscream growls.

'Mmmmm whatcha saaaay, mmm that you only meant well, well of course you did, mmm whatcha saaaay-'

The director shouts, 'Soundwave!'

* * *

Megaton paces around Bumblebee, 'And I do not believe in spirits...'

'Whhooooooo'

The director looks of to Starscream who is talking into a microphone, 'Starscream! Stop it!'

* * *

'Megatron!' came Optimus' voice from behind Megatron and Bumblebee.

They turn to see imaginary forms of Optimus, Bee and Bulkhead.

Bumblebee walks over to himself and looks at the figure.

'Maaaaan, is that really what I look like in the back? I should get some work done' he beeped.

'Bumblebee! That's not your line!' the director shouts.

Bee jumps round awkwardly, 'Oops, sorry'

* * *

'What in-' Starscream gasps as he kneels down to see Bee and Arcee.

'Hey! Can't we have a little privacy?' Arcee growls.

Starscream sits up and sighs, 'sorrryyy...'

* * *

'I'm out, or should I say in!' Megatron smirks inside Bumblebee's head when Soundwave appears.

'In my head, I see you all over me, in my head, you fulfil my fantasy-'

The director sighs, 'Soundwave...'

***THE LAST FEW WERE FROM SICK MIND, AS REQUESTED FROM OPTIMUS' GIRL***

* * *

'Take fifty... Aaaaaaaand-' the director was interrupted by a strange noise.

'Ouch! Ouch! HELP!' two voices shouted.

Arcee and Bulkhead began to laugh when they saw Smokescreen and Jack being chased by an elderly woman with an umbrella.

'Get back here!' she shouted.

'Jack, Run!' Smokescreen laughed. They ran towards Arcee and hid behind her.

'What's going on?' Arcee asked.

'We were meant to prank Vince and ruin his car but we got the wrong one...' Jack explained.

The director made his way over and looked the elderly woman in the eye.

'Madam, we are trying to film so if you could please go back to the extras...' he urged.

The woman shouted something and hit the director in the head with the umbrella before stomping offstage.

Jack fell on the floor laughing, 'Maaaaan! What a nutjob!'

***THIS IS THE BEST I COULD COME UP WITH SKELLINGTON GIRL, with a bit of help from Kisa Darkhorse : )***

* * *

'I've done plenty of body work Starscream but I'm better at breaking em then fixing em' Knockout takes out his drill before changing it back to his servo. 'Hhhh, would help if I had assistant...' Knockout sighs.

'I summonded both of you... Where is he?' Starscream asks.

'I'm here!' Breakdown shouts as he skips through the door.

'Breakdown! You're not meant to be on!' the director shouts.

Breakdown sighs before leaving in a huff, 'Awh...'

* * *

Optimus looks through his side mirror to see Knockout approaching. The red car drives past slowly and straight past Prime.

'Knockout! You were supposed to stop!' the director shouts.

'I can't! My brakes are jammed!' Knockout screamed as he approached the wall of the museum. He crashed and transforms. 'MY PAINTJOB!' the mech screeches.

'Haha!' Starscream chuckles.

'Starscreaaaaaaaam...' the director growls.

'What? I didn't do it!' Starscream pulls a guilty face.

'M-M-Ma Poker Face Ma P-Poker Face' Soundwave played.

The director rolls his eyes, 'Soundwave! You're not helping!'

* * *

Bumblebee steps back from the Vehicon and hears a crunching sound. He moves his foot and looks down to see Raf's car squished under his pede. 'AHH NO! I STOOD IN SOME GUM!'

* * *

'Quite a stockpile... You there! Fetch me a sample' Starscream points to a drone. Suddenly, an energon crystal hits the seeker in the face.

'Who did that?' Megatron asks.

Knockout runs out of the room laughing. 'Hahaha'.

* * *

Ratchet gasps as the dark energon infected metal creature runs towards him. 'By the Allspark!'

'Good afternoon doctor, I was wondering if you could file my claw...' the thing spoke.

'What the- Is that suppose to happen?' Ratchet cocks his helm.

'Starscream! What did I tell you about tampering with our equipment' the director shouts.

Starscream lowers his head and grumbles childishly, 'not to do it'.

* * *

'Apparently no one has told you I have no appreciation for human humour' Starscream scowls down at Fowler.

'You laughed at my joke!' Miko shouts.

The director rolls his eyes, 'Miko!'

* * *

'Wake up you pathetic lump of flesh' Starscream snarls.

Fowler's eyes open and he kicks the seeker in the jaw. 'Hahaha! I'm awake'.

* * *

'How do you know that isn't just a recipe for space nachos?' Miko questions.

'Cuz I knoooow my nachos' Raf smirks.

'Raf! That's not your line...' the director states.

'Bumblebee told me to say it'.

* * *

Bumblebee chases Knockout attempting to retrieve the relic. He looks to his right to see a car and grabs it. The car's wheels screech against the road as Bumblebee sits on top. He stands up and begins to move as if he's surfing. 'Check this out' he beeps.

'All over Manhattan and down doheny waaaay, Everybody's gone surfin, surfin USA'

The director sighs, 'Soundwave! Stop encouraging him'.

***THANKS NINJABOT01***

* * *

Knockout throws Bumblebee to the ground and the phase shifter activates. It floats up and then lands on Bee's arm.

'It started when an alien device did what it did, it stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid, now he's got superpowers he's no ordinary kid, he's Ben 10'

The director shrugs, 'Soundwave! Stop messing around!'

* * *

Megatron transforms and lands in front of Starscream.

'Lord... Megatron! Hehmm... You- are- you're healed! Praise the all spark! It is a miracle!' Starscream cycled deeply for air.

'Oh don't try that stuff with me! I-I know who you are! You're- that thing I found on the floor- no wait! I remember when we bought Knockout from the flower shop!' Megatron rambled on as he wobbled around.

'Megatron! Stop messing around' the director shouts.

'Hm? Who said that! Unicorn! Is that you? Wait, I thought your name was Unicron! I knew Prime lied but why did he say that...' Megatron blabbed on.

'Umm... I think he's serious' Breakdown murmured.

'Or drunk' Knockout stated.

'Hey Starscream, I loveee you, like this much! I-I wanna cuddle you and kiss you and-'

'Oooookaaaay I think that's enough Megatron' Starscream chuckled awkwardly as he got up and put a servo over the larger mech's mouth.

Megatron gasped. 'What! B-But I need to tell you a secret!'

'What is it?' Starscream asked.

Megatron moved towards Starscream's audios. 'I-I sold your berth to a bear! I hope your ok with that! Cuz this bear was all like, jdnfkanjdjk and- and then I was all like- Hahahaa' Megatron laughed while he waved his hands around.

'That's very nice Megatron... How about you get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning' Starscream suggested.

'NO! I don't wanna go to sleep! I wanna- I-I wanna see Optimus! He must know about the fish I put in his room!' Megatron shouted. 'I'll never let go Scream! I'll never let go!'

'Umm... How about we take a break?' Knockout suggested.

'Haha! Break off some bread and I'll eat it at home! WAIT! I lost my appetite' Megatron shouted and sung from offstage.

The director's mouth was agape in awe and disbelief. 'Y-Yes, why don't we take a break!'

* * *

'Esteemed members of my Armada-'

'ACHOOO!'

Starscream was interrupted when a strange noise came from one of the clones he'd created.

'What was that?' he asked looking around.

'I believe it's called a sneeze' Knockout stated offstage.

'But how? He doesn't have a nose!' the director cocked his head.

'I-I don't know' the clone stuttered.

Starscream fired a rocket at the clone and the clone blew up.

'Starscream! Why did you do that?' the director shouted.

Starscream crossed his arms and looked to the director who had his hands on his head. 'I have my reasons! Don't be so nosey'

Knockout couldn't help but snicker.

* * *

'I couldn't save him! I couldn't save my partner!' Arcee cries as Bee and Cliff carry her along.

Suddenly, Cliff drops Arcee and she clatters to the floor.

'Oh scrap! Sorry Cee, haha' Cliff chuckles.

Arcee stands up and hits his shoulder playfully.

'Take fifty!' the director sighs frustratedly.

***THANKS FOR THE IDEA SOUNDDRIVE***

* * *

'Back for seconds?' Breakdown teases as he and Knockout run towards Bulkhead.

Knockout takes out his prod and begins to spin it in circles when suddenly he misses a turn and it touches his servo.

'AHHHHHHH!' the red mech screams as the prod shocks him.

Breakdown and Bulkhead laugh hysterically while Starscream makes his way over.

'Not so sly now are we?' Starscream smirks.

'Sh-Sh-Shut U-U-Up-p' Knockout stutters as volts go through him.

***THIS IS THE BEST I COULD COME UP WITH OPTIMUS PRIME FANGIRL***

* * *

'Whatever you say... Sunshine' Wheeljack smirks.

'Hahahahhahahahahahahahaha!' Ratchet begins to laugh his helm off.

'Ratchet! What is so funny?' the director asks.

Ratchet gasps for air in between laughs, 'I-I'm sorry-Hahahaha- Optimus is-hahahahhaa-making faces-hahahahahaha'.

***THANKS AGAIN KISA DARKHORSE***

* * *

Zombie Cliff jumps up and attacks a nearby Vehicon.

'That's your plan Master? To bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us?' Starscream cried.

Cliff turned and ran towards Megatron. 'I'm gonna get ya'

'Cliff! You don't speak... You just growl...' the director corrected.

Zombie Cliff crosses his arms and stops over to Arcee. 'I'm not being paid enough!'

***THANKS FOR THE IDEA SOUNDDRIVE***

* * *

'Arcee... Allow me to welcome her aboard!' Arachnid smirks.

'In the jungle, welcome to the jungle! Watch it bring you to your, shun na, na, na, na, na, na, na, knees, knees'

'Soundwave! Stop!' the director growls.

'Shut up, just shut up, shut up, shut up, just shut up, shut up, shut up, just shut up-'

'SOUNDWAVE!'

* * *

'Aaaaand-' the director was interrupted by someone shouting.

'My appetite is baaaack! Woopeee, woohooo!' Megatron danced.

'Not again' Starscream put his servo against his helm.

'Doo dee daaah, doo dee doo... PRIME! There you are!' Megatron shouted as he ran over to the wall.

'I've been looking for you!' Megatron stated.

'Megatron! That's the wall! Not Optimus!' the director corrected.

'Hmm? It is? Well what a coincidence... I was thinking of visiting him today' Megatron chuckled.

'Megatron! Go back to berth' Starscream demanded.

'No! Soundwave, bring me a cup of energon! High grade if you please...' Megatron requested.

'No! Don't Soundwave! He's had enough as it is' Knockout stated.

'Don't you ever talk about her like that!' Megatron snaps.

'Who?' the director cocks his head.

'M-Ma main man!' Megatron hiccups.

'But you said her?' the director raises a brow; everyone is now confused.

'Whatever! I'm going to go see my best friend' Megatron waves.

'B-But I'm your best friend?' Starscream frowns.

'Yeah! We'll he- he's betterer than you!' Megatron stumbles.

Starscream rolled his optics. 'There is no such word as betterer Megatron!'

'How do-do you know? There could be some- some place where is exists...' Megatron snaps.

'Sure... Whatever you say' Starscream shrugged.

'My optics are puzzle pieces... Who knew I could be such a maze...' Megatron muttered.

'Yes... Who knew...' Starscream raised an optic brow.

'Waaaaaah!' Megatron wails.

'What is it?' Starscream looks up.

'You stood on my pede' Megatron declares.

'No I didn't' Starscream denies.

'Yes you did!' Megatron scowls.

'Whatever!' Starscream growls.

'Guess what!' Megatron smirks.

'What?' Starscream looked up again.

'I- I found a squirrel in my pede once... It was just sat there... Then it ran away'

'That's very nice Megatron'

'Starscream! Lock Megatron in his room so we can resume' the director interrupted.

Starscream dragged Megatron to his room and layed him on the berth. 'There! Now stay!'

'Blah blah blah! Don't use that tone with me! Oooo a blanke-zzzz' Megatron was out like a light.

'Oh thank Primus!' Starscream looked to the sky.

'I got a hang over... Woaaaaaah, I've been drinking too much for suurrreeee'

Starscream turned to see Soundwave. The seeker nodded, 'indeed'.

* * *

'I don't want to play this game anymore! Take the keys... We'll pretend I was never- I was never- I'm sorry! I can't do this' Starscream stuttered.

'Why not?' the director shouted.

Starscream pointed offstage at Soundwave who was dancing with Knockout.

'What are you doing?' the director growled.

'You are the dancing queeeeeeen, young and sweet only seventeeeeeeen, dancing queeeeen, feel the beat from the tambourine oh yeeeaaah!'

'Soundwave! Stop distracting Starscream' the director ordered.

Soundwave stopped dancing and stood still. Knockout stopped and looked around awkwardly.

'So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, good-'

'Soundwave!'

* * *

'Ahh Soundwave... You know you give everyone a song?' Starscream asked.

Soundwave gave a nod of his helm and looked at the seeker.

'Do you have one for me?' Starscream smiled nervously.

'Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, feel the way I feeeeeel, Man, I feel like a woman'

Starscream let out a growl, 'Grrr oh shut up!'

* * *

'You shall bow to my command' Starscream breaks the dark energon in half. He throws one half of the shard at Skyquake's tomb and the shard hits it then bounces to the floor; a miss.

'Oh come on! That was so close, so close! How did I miss?' Starscream snarled.

The director sighed, 'yes, how did you miss?'

* * *

Optimus paced back and forth. It was his break and he was bored out of his processor. He looked over to Megatron who was sat at the computer. 'Whatcha doin Megatron?' he asked.

'Just checking my email... Primus!' Megatron gasped.

'What is it?' Optimus moved to the warlord's side.

'Oh just the usual... 1096 emails' Megatron states.

'From who?' Optimus squints.

Megatron sighs as he begins to scroll down. 'Fangirls... fangirls... fangirls... Starscream... fangirls...'

'I see... What's that one?' Optimus points at an email with a link.

Megatron clicks on the link and it opens. 'Deviantart...' Megatron raised an optic brow.

The website shows loads of pictures of Megatron and Optimus, Knockout and Starscream etc...

'Wha-What in the Allspark?' Optimus' optics were now wide open.

'The humans seem to think we have some sort of... thing for each other' Megatron's mouth was agape.

Starscream strolled by and noticed the two at the computer. 'What are you doing?' he inquired walking over. The seeker looked at the screen to see a picture of himself sat in Megatron's lap.

'Starscream! Do you know the meaning of this?' Megatron asked.

'That is what the fangirls call yaio/slash' Starscream states.

Megatron and Optimus look at each other then back to the seeker.

'And how would you know that?' Megatron scowls.

'I-N-No reason... I just- ahhhh!' Starscream screams as he runs off.

Megatron looks back to Optimus and shudders. 'This has officially ruined my day...'

***HOPE THIS IS OK TRANSFORMERSFANGIRL, THANKS FOR THE IDEA***

* * *

Starscream has his back to Soundwave as he rants on about his life, 'I have gained a clear understanding of my place in this universe, of who I am, of who I was always meant to be-'

'Oh na, na, what's my name, oh na, na, what's my name-'

The director sighs, 'Soundwave!'

'Trouble trouble maker yeah that's your middle name, ohhh, I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain-'

'Get out!' the director orders.

Soundwave goes silent and realises the man is serious.

'Leave! I can't have you fragging around anymore!' the director states as he points to the door.

Everyone stares in disbelief as Soundwave walks out.

'Lonely, I'm so lonely, I have nobody, for my ownnnnnnnnnnnnnn' Soundwave played as he walked out.

'Wha- surely you're just joking!' Megatron's posture was more than tense.

'Nope... He's gone! Someone find a replacement' the director ordered.

'B-But Soundwave's the best we have! No one is better!' Starscream cried.

The director paused suddenly and thought about it. 'You're right... There's no one else better than him! Oh Primus! What have I done!' he ranted. 'FIND HIM!' he demanded.

Starscream and Knockout ran out the door to search for Soundwave.

Megatron sighs as he rubs his helm, 'should we take a break?'

* * *

o.O cliff hanger XD I am planning on doing another chapter don't you worry, except it will be like a story but with funny things in- about Soundwave! Please review to let me know what you think and what I can improve on! Thanks for all the support aswell! You've all been so helpful!


	8. Returning the favour-ite

Agh! Finally! It's here! So sorry for the delay fictioners... Hope you like it!

Songs follow as:

Mercy- Duffy

I Can See Clearly Now- Jimmy Cliff

Sorry For Party Rocking- LMFAO

Hey Mickey- Toni Basil(with some alterations...)

They see me rollin- Chamillionaire(with some alterations...)

Right Round- Flo Rida

Sexy and I know it- LMFAO

Drunk- Ed Sheeran

Enjoy...

* * *

Megatron and Optimus sat side by side. They were planning on what to put out for snacks. 'Okay everyone! Can we have your attention?' Megatron shouted. Soundwave, Starscream and Knockout were gone leaving the others, the director and some camera men. No one looked to the two mechs. 'That wasn't an ask, I'm serious! If you don't look I'll kill you all' Megatron growled. Everyone turned to look quickly. 'There we go...' Megatron smirked.

'Okay, we are planning on what snacks to put out during breaks... Any ideas?' Optimus asked.

'Energon lollies' Bumblebee whirred.

'Okay...' Optimus muttered as he wrote something down on paper.

'Yes, Steve' Megatron pointed to the Eradicon with his arm in the air.

'Gummy bears!' Steve shouted.

'Woah! NO! Steve, we know how you get around gummy bears' Dreadwing shook his head.

'No gummy bears' Optimus denied.

Steve sighed and walked over to the corner where he pulled out a bag of something, it was gummy bears.

'Steve, what are you doing!' Bulkhead cried.

Steve turned to show everyone the gummy sweets.

'Gummy b- NOOOOO!' Megatron shouted.

Steve let out an excited shout as he ran out of the room with his servos in the air. 'Wooooo!'

***HOPE YOU LIKE IT AURRAWINGS***

* * *

Soundwave walked down the hallway of the filming studio. He was nervous as he had to walk past the Predacon exhibit. Tiptoeing silently he passed the door when suddenly a figure appeared in front of him. Soundwave looked up to see the Predaking looming over him. GULP! Soundwave was swallowed by the dragon bot.

He sat in darkness for a while when he could hear voices.

'You ate him? Oh my PRIMUS! SPIT HIM OUT NOW!' Came Starscream's strangled voice.

'Hah! I don't believe it!' Knockout chuckled.

Suddenly, light came into view; he'd been spat out.

The Predaking looked down grumpily before turning and stomping off.

Soundwave stood up and wiped off the fluids from the Dragon.

'Soundwave! We want you back! The director over-reacted! Please come back!' Starscream begged.

Soundwave looked down to Starscream who was on his knees. 'I don't know what you do, but you do it well, I'm under your spell, you got me beggin you for mercy...'

'Soundwave!' Starscream snarled.

Soundwave nodded and followed Starscream and Knockout back to the filming room.

***THANKS KISA DARKHORSE : ) ***

* * *

Optimus grinds his leg tyres on Megatron's face before he's thrown off.

'I can't see! I can't see!' Megatron screams.

'Megatron!' the director shouts.

'No really, I can't!' Megatron squeals rubbing his servos on his face.

'I can see clearly now, the rain has gone! I can see all obstacles in my way!' a voice sung.

'Who's there?' Megatron sat up and looked around nervously.

The director's face fell into shock. 'He's back!'

Soundwave appears at the door with Starscream and Knockout by his side. As Arnold Schwarzenegger he bows and then says 'I'M BACK!'

Soundwave strides up to the director. 'Sorry for party rocking!'

The director sighs, 'it's good to have you back'.

***THANKS PRODIGAL THE SON, ANOTHER GOOD IDEA***

* * *

Smokescreen kneels next to Optimus. Prime begins wheezing heavily before going into a laughing fit.

'Optimus, what are you doing?' the director shouted.

'Haha-s-sorry-hahahaha-there's-hahaha-a squirrel-hahahahahaha-inside me-hahaaa' Optimus laughed insanely.

'A squirrel? What in the Allspark!' Ratchet raised an optic brow.

Megatron stood in the corner with Starscream snorting as they tried to stifle their laughter.

The director put a hand to his head and sighed, 'Megatron! Remove it now!'

Megatron rolled his optics before making his way over to Optimus.

'Knockout! I'll need some of your tools' Megatron stated.

Knockout walked onto the set and pulled out a tool. After some fiddling, he held the mad squirrel in his servo. 'Maaan, what a nutter'.

Starscream began to laugh.

The director growled, 'Knockout!'

***HOPE THIS IS OKAY STARSCREAM RULEZ, and I love your name;)***

* * *

'So... Where are they?' Jack asked looking up at Arcee.

Arcee digs her servo into the dirt and lets it float with the wind. 'Scattered to the winds... So let's focus on getting back to-'

'Cut! Cut!' the director interrupts.

'Ugh! What is it?' Jack asks.

'Arcee?' the director cocks his head.

'Yes?' Arcee nods.

'Where are your wings?!' the director questions.

Arcee looks at her back. 'Scrap! Scrap! I'll be right back' she rushes out of the room.

The director sighs, 'take five everybody'.

***IS THIS OK TANISA BUMBLEBRASIL, I never spotted this until now***

* * *

'Autobots, I would suggest you put a halt to your task, and hand over those keys' Megatron requested.

'And why would we do that?' Smokescreen replies.

A bridge opens behind Megatron and Knockout, Starscream and Soundwave enter the site.

'So that I may hand over the humans' Megatron smirks.

'And if we refuse...' Optimus queries.

'Refuse this!' Dreadwing shouts as he jumps into Optimus; the two tumble to the floor.

'Dreadwing- what are you- you're supposed to be dead!' the director wails.

Dreadwing stands and dusts himself off. He begins to sob. 'I-I'm sorry it's just- sometimes I get a little-bwaaaaaa' he cries. Skyquake approaches and takes the mech offstage.

'It's ok Dreadwing, there there' Skyquake hugs.

The director blinks frustratedly. 'Really? Another season of this?'

* * *

'I don't wanna hurt you Ratch' Bulkhead shook his helm.

Ratchet slaps Bulkhead around the helm. 'I said come at me!'

Bulkhead growled before drawing his hammer. He went for Ratchet but the doctor was too quick and picked Bulkhead up before launching him at the wall. SMASH! Bulkhead crashed into the wall but not through it.

'Oh scrap! Wrong wall... Sorry Bulk...'

***THANKS RANDOM FOX GRRL, HOPE IT'S OK***

* * *

'Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd-' the director was interrupted by some music.

'Oh Starscream you so fine, you so fine you blow my mind hey Starscream! Hey Starscream' Soundwave sung as he strolled across the stage.

Starscream looked up and smirked to Knockout. 'See, I told you I had an admirer!'

'Soundwave! What are you doing?!' the director shouts.

Soundwave stops and turns to the director. 'They see me TROLLIN, they hatin, paTROLLING they tryin to catch me-'

'Soundwave!' the director glares.

Soundwave played a song as he span round and exited. 'You spin me right round baby right round like a record baby right round, round round...'

* * *

'Where is everyone?' the director questions the camera men. The men merely point to a room of which loud music is emitting from. 'Hmm...' he hums walking to the door. He opens it to see Knockout on stage with Starscream and Megatron dancing beside him drunk. Everyone else was dancing to the music Soundwave was playing.

'Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body, I work out, when I walk in the spot, this is what I see, everybody stops and they staring at me, I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it, I'm sexy and I know it...' Knockout sung while Starscream strut back and forth on stage.

'What, is going on here!?' the director cried.

The music stopped and everyone turned to stare. Starscream jumped offstage and strode towards the director. 'We... are having a part-party' he stated drunkenly.

'Looks more like a drinking contest to me' the director raises a brow.

'Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- Drinking! Drinking! Drinking!' Megatron chanted.

'Mega-Meg-Tron- Shut up! I'm- having a conver-conver-convnjhwdnj-' Starscream rambled on.

'Everyone! Back to work!' the director ordered.

'NO! You can't just go throwing around empty blankets' Starscream snarled.

'What are you on about?' the director stepped back.

'When the bread box is empty, you-you fill it up! Don't put it where the mould will sniff it' Starscream chuckled madly.

The director merely looked up at the mech. 'Starscream, you're drunk, get some rest!'

'NO! You get some- some bread! Yeayhhh!' Starscream shouted.

Knockout made his way offstage and picked Starscream up. 'C'mon little jet, we better get you to berth' he smirked.

'Will you join me?' Starscream asked.

Everyone stared at Starscream and Knockout awkwardly.

'Heh, umm... that's secret' Knockout whispered.

'Sureeee! Not like you didn't tell my berth...' Starscream laughed.

'SHUT UP!' Knockout demanded before they took off out the door.

'Umm... You guys can... have the day off... Get some rest' the director ordered before leaving.

Soundwave began to play music again. 'I wanna be drunk when I wake up-'

The director shouted from the other room. 'REST SOUNDWAVE!'

* * *

Once again, I'm so sorry for the long delay! Been so busy with writing my book and school work... Hope you guys liked it, not sure if it's my best work but review and let me know what you think! Thanks for all the support, review review review;) Let me know if you want more, although I'm running out of ideas... :P Making you guys laugh makes me smile XD


	9. Take- A lot of Takes

The songs are:

Radioactive- Imagine Dragons *this song is a legend to be remembered*

Troublemaker- Olly Murs

Sweet Dreams- Avicii Swede Dreams Mix *addicted to this*

Thrift Shop- Macklemore

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun- Cyndi Lauper

Beautiful- Christina Aguilera

Thanks for all the reviews fictioners, you're amazing! Sorry I've taken so long... Here goes...

* * *

'Radioactive, radioactive, woaaaaaaah, woaaaaaah-'

'Pleaseeee not again!' the director moans.

Ultra Magnus shouts 'Shut that mech up please!'

Finally, Knockout yells at the top of his voice, 'ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!' before stabbing Soundwave in the neck with his energon prod; causing Soundwave to fall to the ground 'knocked out'. He then finishes by saying, 'I can't take that guy anymore!'

***PRODIGAL THE SON, YOUR IDEAS ARE TOO GOOD! THANKYOU SO MUCH***

* * *

'It's a shame the Predacon can't talk; I'd love for it to simply tell us what happened.' Starscream chuckles.

The Predaking growls quietly and angrily, before advancing on Starscream.

Starscream lets out a girly cry 'Back away from me you damned dirty Predacon!'

The Predaking stops his foot. ' RRAAAAAAAGGHH - NOOOOOOO!'

The director sighs 'Cut!'

***THANKS AGAIN PRODIGAL, YOU'RE GREAT!***

* * *

'How long until I can get off his back?' Arcee sighed to the director.

'One more scene to go Cee' the director replied.

'UGH'

'Ooo Energon cookies' Bulkhead chuckled walking to a table before sitting on a chair.

'GAH! Umm... B-Bulk' Arcee breathed from behind him.

Bulkhead jumped up and looked around. 'Who-Who's there?'

'It's me! Cee! Don't ever sit down while I'm on your back AGAIN' she cried.

'Oh umm... I- Cookie?'

***HOPE THIS IS OKAY KISA DARKHORSE XD***

* * *

Bumblebee walked into the room and everyone turned and stared. 'A-A-ACHOO!' he beeped.

'Bumblebee! You look awful!' Raf shouted.

'/I Know/' Bee chirped.

Knockout strode by and patted Bee on his back. 'Heeeeey! I see you got your-'

'BLARG!'

Knockout was interrupted as Bee threw up on him. 'Oh My PRIMUS! MY PAINTJOB!' he screamed.

Bee merely stood coughing.

'Bumblebee, go home and get some rest!' the director ordered.

Bee nodded and stumbled out of the room.

'Knockout, go clean yourself up' the director looked over to the fussy red car but he was already gone.

Meanwhile, Knockout stood in the bathroom throwing water over himself. 'Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew, EWWW!'

***HAHA, I COULD JUST PICTURE THIS HAPPENING AUTOBOT CHROMIA, THANKS***

* * *

Knockout looked in the mirror. He was becoming rather pale and felt ill. Starscream came to his side.

'Everything ok babe?' the seeker questioned.

'No... I feel awful' Knockout frowned. 'Bet it was Bumblebee's fault'.

'It probably was' Starscream gave him a hug 'c'mon, let's get some sleep' he took his servo and pulled him to the berth.

Knockout followed the seeker with a small smirk. 'Sleep isn't what I think it means is it...'

Starscream gave him a grin stroking his arm. 'You know me so well...'

Knockout shrugged. 'I hope this makes me feel better'.

Starscream nodded lustfully, 'oh it will...'

***WHAT. WAS. I. THINKING. THIS WAS FOR SKELLINGTON GIRL AND THANKS AUTOBOT CHROMIA... I had trouble not squealing***

* * *

'Here you go Commander' the Vehicon passed Starscream a glass of energon.

'What grade is it?' Starscream asked rudely.

'Low grade Sir'

'_Low_ grade? I said _high_ grade!' Starscream snarled fussily.

'I-I'm sorry Sir'

'Hurry up and get me some _high_ grade _drone_' Starscream snapped.

'His name's Steve!' Smokescreen stated strolling in.

'What does it matter? They're all the same!' Starscream replied harshly.

'This is Steve!' Smoke pointed to the Vehicon with a glass of energon in his servo, then to another 'that's Kenny' then pointed at a third 'and that's Bob!'

'Thanks Smokescreen' Steve nodded before walking away. Smokescreen grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

'You're not leaving until Starscream says your name' Smoke scowled.

Starscream gasped angrily. 'Nope. Not saying it'.

'Then you won't get your high grade' Smokescreen grinned.

'Grrr, fine! Steve! Get me my high grade!' Starscream hissed.

Steve nodded and ran off.

'Was that so hard?' Smoke teased.

Starscream scowled at him.

'Guys! We're trying to film!' the director shouts across the room.

Smokescreen crosses his arms and walks off leaving Starscream growling, 'Autobots'.

***HOPE THIS WAS OK ALIYAH-7, I DON'T THINK THE VEHICON'S GET ENOUGH SPOTLIGHT;) ***

* * *

'If you, were to bow before me, Optimus Prime' Starscream smirks.

'Again!? Bow to this!' Skyquake shouts backhanding Starscream into a wall.

CRASH! The seeker goes straight through the Styrofoam and hit his helm.

'GAH!' he cries.

'Primus! Starscream I'm so sorry!' Skyquake shouted.

The director puts his hand to his head. 'CUT!'

***THANKS FOR THE IDEA RANDOM FOX GRRL/YOI 1337 XD***

* * *

'Ratchet, obtain the destination coordinates from our guest' Optimus ordered.

Ratchet walks in Megatron and the larger mech stumbles into Optimus and snogs him.

'Megatron!' Optimus grimaces as he jumps out of the other mechs reach.

Megatron frowns. 'You used to like it'.

'I still do...' Starscream hinted with a shout off stage.

'Cut!' The director slumps.

***HOPE THIS IS OK DARKER THAN MIDNIGHT XD THANKS SO MUCH***

* * *

'Trouble trouble maker yeah that's your middle name-' Soundwave sung.

Starscream glared at him. 'My middle name's Lesley'

Megatron looked up. 'No it's not?'

Soundwave froze. 'LIES!'

* * *

'No! Not again!' Smokescreen begged as he struggled around on the berth. 'Stay outta my head!'

'Hhmhmhm, now now, you'll only make things worse for yourself' Knockout chuckled.

Smokescreen grabbed onto the phase shifter and was pulled from the berth. 'Worse how?'

They wrestled angrily letting out shouts as they practically danced around the room.

'How could you dance with another mech!?' came Starscream's sulky voice.

Knockout looked up as the seeker ran off sobbing. 'Starscream!'

'Why does this have to be so difficult?' the director groaned, 'CUT!'

***THANKS FOR THE IDEA PRINCESSLEAHPRIME! YOUR IDEAS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED***

* * *

'Here's a toast to Season 2!' Optimus called out as he held up a glass of high grade energon.

'Cheers!' they all called out.

'And here's one for... for...' Starscream spluttered drunkenly.

'For season 3' Knockout finished.

'Cheers' everyone called out again.

'Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree-' the music echoed around the room.

Starscream turned to Megatron who was also drunk. 'Hey! You! Gimme my doughnut'

'Whaaaat! I don't have it? That one took it!' Megatron pointed to the wall.

Starscream stomped his pede and ran over to the wall. 'Hand it over thief!' he shouted. 'Knockout!'

Knockout strolled over and stared at the mech. 'Yes Starscream?'

'This mech took my doughnut!' Starscream snarled.

'Starscream... that's the wall. And you don't like doughnuts!' Knockout rolled his optics.

'Well... Well then Megatron LIED' Starscream stomped back to the warlord. 'Hey!'

'What is it?' Megatron growled.

'You liar'

'WHAT!' Megatron hit Starscream to the ground.

The seeker fumbled for words before he burst out laughing; Megatron soon after.

'What's so funny?' Arcee asked.

'HA! I found you! Now it's my turn to hide!' Starscream shouted as he jumped up.

Arcee stared in awe as Starscream pretended to be a tree.

'She'll never find me' he chuckled looking at Megatron.

Arcee, not enjoying the game, shrugged and walked off.

'HEY! Come back! HUWAHHH? My arm!' Starscream cried.

'What's wrong?' Knockout asked.

'My arms gone!'

'It's by your side Starscream' Knockout sighed.

'Huh! Oh yeaaaah! Thanks ma'am' Starscream grinned before toppling over again. A song came on that Soundwave was playing and the seeker leapt up, once again.

'I'm gonna pop some tags only got $20 in ma pocket, I-I-I'm huntin, lookin for a dollar, this is f****** awesome!' the music sung.

'Ooooo I love this song! I'm gonna la la la, only got energon in my fuel tank, I-I-I'm Starscream, second in command, I am fragging awesome!' Starscream sung madly.

Knockout patted his back. 'C'mon Star, we better get to berth'.

'SILENCE! I KILL YOU!' Starscream screamed at the top of his voice.

'You've been watching too much human entertainment' Knockout growled.

'Optimus, get Megatron to his room!' Knockout shouted across the room before dragging Starscream out.

'Nooo, I don' wanna go to berth' Starscream cried.

'You've got to...' Knockout yanked and pulled his arm.

'Say my name!' Starscream purred. Knockout merely rolled his optics.

'Come on Megatron, you need some recharge' Optimus began to tug the tyrant along.

'HEY STARSCREAM! I DID HAVE YOUR DOUGHNUT!' Megatron shouted to the door.

Starscream re-appeared with a scowl on his face. 'Where is it?'

'I ATE IT' Megatron laughed.

'Noooooo!' Starscream bellowed as he was dragged out by Knockout.

The director looked to Fowler and rolled his eyes, 'this is why I rarely let them throw parties'.

'Ohh girls just wanna have fuuuunnn-'

'Soundwave!'

***I USED A MIX OF IDEAS, THANKS- KALEIA, THE SONG IS CALLED THRIFT SHOP BY MACKLEMORE, SKELLINGTON GIRL, AND I JUST LOVE MEGATRON AND STARSCREAM DRUNK***

* * *

Knockout sat uncomfortably in the wall. He couldn't move at all. Soundwave walked past with something in his servo. 'Hey! Soundwave! Pssssssst!'

Soundwave merely turned and looked at the mech, before putting a purple hat on Knockout that had leopard patterns on and a feather coming from it. A little chuckle came from Soundwave before he took a picture and walked off.

'Soundwave! That's it director, free me! I will get him back! Get back here!' Knockout wailed.

'You are beautiful, in every single waaaay-'

'UGH! Shut up Soundwave!'

* * *

Starscream sat on the berth. Knockout stood over him with a smirk.

'Doctor... I think my lip is cut' Starscream pouted.

'Hmm... I better have a look...' Knockout smirked moving closer. They began to kiss passionately when the door opened. They pulled back and looked to the door. Megatron and Optimus stood side by side staring at them.

'We-I-Um...' Knockout stuttered before Starscream screamed and ran out the door.

Megatron looked to Prime with wide optics then back to Knockout. 'We'll pretend we didn't see that'.

Knockout growled and got up from the berth walking out the door. 'I've gotta go find him-' he stated walking away before turning back, '-and next time, KNOCK!'

***I HAVE A KNACK FOR WRITING SLASH... I'M CONCERNED. THANKS AUTOBOT CHROMIA***

* * *

**Well, that's it! Until the next one I mean! Thanks for the support you guys! **


	10. NOTE Please read!

**There will be an update coming soon guys! Thanks for being patient! The main point of this message is to ask something. Ok, someone has said they don't like Knockout and Starscream as a pair. They aren't any way! I only put them like that because someone else made a request! If you have any ideas, I will gladly accept them and use them, and give you credit-of course! If you have something negative to say (constructive criticism) send it PM not on the review page! I am doing what I love to do, and how I want to do it! I understand not everyone's tastes are the same, but I take all your ideas and write them the best I can! If you have a problem, do tell, but when you tell me I'm doing something wrong, yet don't give me an idea on how to change, then I can't put something in it for you! Thanks to you guys who are just- AMAZING! Updating soooon~**


	11. Wow

Songs:

Titanium- David Guetta

Lalala- Naughty Boy

Bad Romance- Lady Gaga

Spongebob Theme

Girl on fire- Alicia Keys

Enjoy~ :D

* * *

"You what!?" Starscream gasped as Ratchet told him a 'story' about healing someone.

"Yup. I had to cut his abdomen open to reach the bomb hidden inside~" Ratchet grinned. He never usually said stuff like this... But he'd take any opportunity to scare Starscream.

"I don't believe you!" Starscream spat as he crossed his arms over his chassis.

"Want me to prove it?" Ratchet raised an optic ridge.

Starscream's optics widened. "H-How?"

Ratchet's arm turned into a saw. "I'll do it on you!"

Starscream screamed and ran away. A loud coughing sound could be heard from the door. Everyone turned to see Optimus looking rather ill.

"Optimus! What's wrong!? Are you alright?" Ratchet rushed up to him.

"I'm fine Ratchet!" Optimus stated.

Ratchet growled. "No you're not! Come on! I'll take you home and give you some warm energon soup!"

Optimus began to walk out the door when Starscream ran up. "Don't do it! He'll cut you to shreds!" he stated before running off screaming.

Optimus looked to Ratchet and the medic gave a grin. "What can I say? I'm a good actor!"

***Thanks for this idea Sounddrive. I developed it a bit, hope it's okay!:) ***

* * *

"W-Who...Stands...Before me...?" Optimus whispered painfully.

"What? It's me Optimus... Ya mum" Smokescreen began to laugh.

"Really!?" The director shouted.

"Sorry..." Smokescreen waved as he wiped lubricants from his optics.

* * *

"Take two!" The director waves his hand.

Megatron waves back.

"UGH!" The director growls.

"O-Oh! You...You weren't waving at me? My bad..." Megatron slumps.

* * *

"Take three!" The director states.

Smokescreen watches in disbelief. "This isn't how the story's supposed to end!" He grabs the forge and drags it to Prime before tripping and falling onto Optimus. "Oof! Haha!"

They both begin to laugh as the director stomps his foot. "I'M DONE!"

***Hope this was ok, Ninjabot01. Thanks for the idea :D***

* * *

Optimus goes to punch Megatron in the face. As he hits him, Megatron goes flying into his throne, and a strange shout can be heard. "FUS RO DAH!" Soundwave plays loudly.

Everyone begins to laugh as the director looks to him. "Soundwave!"

Soundwave looks up. "Ah Am SOOOO sorray Bro!" he says in his real voice.

Everyone looks shocked.

Soundwave looks around and nods. "Carry on..."

***This is the best I could come up with KaleStarhorn. Hope it's okay!***

* * *

"Yeah... Optimus dies in this episode!" Shockwave states.

"WHAT!?" Megatron shouted. "N-No! He can't! Director! CHANGE the script!"

The director raises a brow. "He doesn't actually **die** Megatron! He doesn't at all actually!"

Megatron blinks. "Pff! I knew that!"

***Hope this is okay Aliyah-7***

* * *

The dark yet vaguely humanoid shape flew at high speed towards Darkmount.

" I know that colour scheme..." Starscream squints.

It enters visual range and it's... Optimus 2.0!

"WAIT! HE CAN'T FLY! CAN HE?!" Starscream shouts in disbelief.

Megatron looks at him with a 'really?' look. "No! You dumb-aft!" He snaps.

"Megatron!" The director scolds.  
"What! WHAT IS IT!?" Megatron looks around. He turns around into the charging Optimus. "Oof!"

Optimus lays his AWEWSOME beat-down on Megatron, sending him flying. Then he pulls out his scrap-maker mini-gun and kills the other vehicons.

" Alright cut!" The director demands.

"How did I do?" Optimus clicks his neck.

" Good, all of it was good. But Megatron screwed the whole thing up! Now we can't use any of it!" The director sighs.

"What?!" Optimus and Ultra Magnus say simultaneously.

"So I have to be beaten up again!?" Ultra Magnus flails.

"And I have to get that flight pattern right again!?" Optimus stomps a pede.

"Yeah... but you know who to thank..." The director scowls.

Everyone turns to Megatron with dirty looks, who is climbing out of the wreckage of his destroyed throne. "What?" He cocks his helm.

Optimus raises the mini-gun and points it at him. "You prick."

***I love it! Thanks again Prodigal The Son! :D***

* * *

"ASDA! Every little helps!" Starscream taps his aft with a grin as he showed Knockout the jingle thing he'd heard on human tv.

"That's... Quite something..." Knockout raised an optic ridge.

"You don't like it?" Starscream cocked his helm.

"No." Knockout shook his helm. "You looked ridiculous!"

Soundwave strides by. "You shoot me down! But I won't fall! I am Titaniummmmmmmm!" He sung.

"Soundwave! Shut up!" Starscream snaps.

"Lala Lalalalalala" Soundwave sung again before racing off.

"Da frag was that about?" Knockout looked shocked.

Starscream shrugs. "I told you I had an admirer..."

Knockout laughs. "I think he was making fun of you..."

Star gasps. "What!? What would make you say such a thing?"

Knockout walks up to him. "No reason~" He walks away.

Star just stands and stares. "I'm not getting paid enough..."

***Sorry this wasn't great. Hope you like it...***

* * *

Bumblebee walks onto set. He looks at the phase shifter on the floor.

"Is everyone ready?" The director asks.

Everyone nods, and the train begins to move towards him.

"Hold it! Cut! CUT!" The director demands.

"What now?" Bumblebee whirs.

"Where's Knockout!?" The director looks around.

"He said he's not doing this scene..." Optimus shouted back stage.

"Why not!?" The director looks to Prime.

"Something about getting his paintjob ruined..." Optimus smirked.

Knockout stormed on stage. "There is no WAY, I'm getting hit by ANOTHER train!" he snarled.

"You want your paycheck?" The director questioned.

"Of course!" The red car nodded.

"Then get on the train track..." The director scowled.

Knockout slumped as he walked to the train track. "Fooie..."

***Hope this is okay PrincessLeahPrime***

* * *

"I need fliers!" Megatron snarled as he threw a vehicon off the ship.

Starscream appears and catches the vehicon. "I'll save you Steve!" he lands and places the vehicon down.

Steve appears from offstage. "Uh...Starscream...I'm right here? That's Kenny..."

Starscream looks to Kenny then back to Steve. "I need a break..." He sighs walking offstage, Soundwave and Miko laughing at him.

***Hope this is okay Phoenix1337***

* * *

Smokescreen runs towards the wall and jumps. A crash is heard as the mech collides with it. "Ouch! Who turned the phase shifter off!?"

Starscream and Knockout stand offstage snickering loudly.

***Phoenix1337... Hope it's okay :D***

* * *

Smokescreen dives into the stasis pod.

Airachnid hugs smokescreen from behind and grins. "Hello, I wasn't expecting company..." She chuckles sounding seductive.

Smokescreen stutters all creeped out. "Uhhhhh, guys this wasn't in the script!"

"it is in miiiiiinnnnne..." Arachnid sings.

"HELLLLLP!" Smokescreen shouts.

Airachnid smooches smokescreen against his will.

"Ah crap! Uugh I knew leaving her in there alone was a bad idea... Miko!" The director snapped.

Laughing her guts out on the floor, Miko rolls around.

"This is serious! Knockout, Megatron, get him out!" The director demands.

The two sprint over, Knockout with a saw and Megaton runs over and grabs the forge and starts beating on the pod as Knockout watches what's happening to poor Smokescreen through the little window in horror.

A sound could be heard. "Oooooohooooooh oh oh oh caught in a bad romance!"

The director looks to the sound. "Not now Soundwave!"

***Thankyou Meyer331 :D Love it***

* * *

Everyone is laughing and chatting loudly. Megatron walks up on the stage with June beside him. "Everyone... Everyone! May I have your attention!"

No one looks and he shouts louder. "I WASN'T GIVING YOU A CHOICE! Look or I'll kill you all!"

Everyone is now looking at them. "I have an announcement to make!" He looks to June. "June and I, are a couple. We have been for the past two seasons!" He states.

"What!?" Starscream gasps in shock.

"Mum!" Jack grimaces.

Fowler shouts from the crowd. "But June! What about us!?"

The director shakes his head. "I'll be back when this is over..."

***Hope this is okay CrazyGlitch :D***

* * *

Shockwave stood beside the Predacon. "Starscream's a glitch."

The predacon looks to him and scowls. "You're telling me..."

Starscream strolls on and growls "I can hear you!"

"I can't heaaaaar youuuu. Ay ay captain! Ooooooooooh-"

"Soundwave!" Starscream snarled. "You're not helping!"

Soundwave stares at him before turning and walking away singing "This girl is on fi-reeeeeeeee!"

* * *

**Weew. Ok. I'm SO sorry this took what felt like forever! I've been dealing with some family problems and depression as well as writing my book and Tumblr... Life is a bit outta hand at the moment! Hope you guys liked it! Review to let me know what you think! I will be updating in about 6 days when I've got some time on my hands! Thanks so much for being patient! Review review and oh yeah, review! Thanks again! :D**


	12. Trolls, Zombies and Drama-Queens

Songs include:

Hot In Here: Nelly

Fly On The Wall- Miley Cyrus

Monster- Skillet

* * *

"Seeker armada to the flight deck!" Starscream snarled through the microphone.

The seekers began marching then suddenly something could be heard. "Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work we go-"

"Soundwave!" The director shouts. "This is Transformers Prime! Not Snow White!"

Miko and Jack laugh loudly offstage.

* * *

"Yes that's right. Go off and sulk why don't you!" Starscream mocks.

Shockwave stands on the wing of the ship and starts jumping down. He suddenly slips and crashes. "Ahhh"

Knockout runs on stage. "Are you alright Shockwave? You gave me a bit of a **shock**!" He starts laughing.

"Knockout..." The director face palms.

"What!?"

"That wasn't funny."

"Hmph. Sorry it wasn't very **logical**. Just give me a **wave** if you want me to stop!" He laughs more.

The director face palms again. "Knockout. Shut up."

"Sheeesh! What crawled up your tailpipe and died?" Knockout sighed.

"Well it definitely wasn't your jokes, because they were already dead!" Starscream shouts off stage and everyone starts laughing.

* * *

Everything is silent when suddenly Megatron bursts from his ruined throne. "FREEDOMMMM"

"Megatron! That's not your line!" The director snaps.

"Pff. I know... Take 2?" Megatron grins.

* * *

"In fact, it's getting rather warm in here~" Starscream mused as he pressed the button at his chest. It bleeped and nothing happened. "Oh come on! Just-fragging-OPEN!" He bellowed smacking his chest.

"Starscream. It's bad enough you get abused by others! Now you're abusing yourself?" Knockout smirked.

"GET ME OUT! I'M CLOSTRAPHOBIC!" The seeker flailed as he started to hyperventilate.

"It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes"

"SOUNDWAVE!" Starscream screamed.

* * *

"Oh I'm sorry, were you trying to reach the ship, to call for help perhaps?" Starscream grins as he walks backwards. He goes to press the button and trips on a rock behind him. "AH! Who put that rock there!?"

Bee and Arcee high five each other.

* * *

"-The brainless brute into-guawhha!" Starscream gasps as he sees the Predacon. It tackles him to the ground. "NO! BAD KITTY!"

"Starscream!" The director shouts.

"Sorry..."

* * *

"Even the strongest armour can't protect the weakest of creatures..." Starscream bends down to take back the Apex armour.

Miko grabs him and hugs him. "Yaaay hugs!"

"Miko!" The director shouts.

Starscream stands up to try and shake her off, awkwardly blushing.

Miko releases. "Nawwwww..." she frowns and walks off.

* * *

The insecticon makes his way up to Arachnid. She grips his helm and pulls him close. The insecticon is tense as he stares at her, but before she can strike, he kisses her.

"Wh-What!? That wasn't in the script!" Arachnid blushes.

"It wasn't? Well then we can improvise~" The insecticon purrs.

"CUT!" The director shouts. "That's enough for today!"

***Hope this was alright Sounddrive :D***

* * *

Soundwave stands beside Megatron and Starscream. He plays the sound of a bee buzzing. Megatron halts and looks around. "Can you hear that!?"

"Hear what?" Starscream raises an optic ridge.

"Th-the fly..." Megatron looked around again with a scared expression.

"I can hear it... I can't see it..." Starscream looks around too while Soundwave just stands there.

"There is no fly!" Knockout shouts.

"What!? I-In-Invis-INVISABLE FLIES! NOOO!" Megatron screeches and runs off stage.

Soundwave stops the sound of the fly and starts to sing "Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall, a creepy little, sneaky little fly on the wall". He then stands up straight, 'looks' at Starscream and says "I am Buzz Lightyear!" Before strolling out.

Everything is silent as they watch him go. "I-I'll go tell Megatron..." Shockwave says as he was about to enter but turned and left.

***Lol hope this was alright Phoenix1337***

* * *

**THIS IS HINTING TO STAR X KNOCKOUT SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE, SKIP IT!**

"It has been an honour serving Lord Megatron with you" Starscream smiles nervously.

"You're no Breakdown, though I must confess I have always admired your lustrous finish" Knockout smiles back. The two stare at each other for a few moments.

"Well then..." Starscream coughs awkwardly.

"Should be going..." Knockout states.

The camera then zooms in on the door, but no one comes out. "Starscream? Knockout?" Megatron knocked at the door. He walks in and runs back out holding his servos over his optics.

"Megatron! What's going on in there?" The director asks.

"MY EYES MY EYES!" Megatron screams. "FOR PRIMUS SAKE! DO NOT GO IN THERE! JUST-AHH!" he runs off.

The director looks at the camera crew with wide eyes. "I don't even want to know..."

***Hope you like it Skellington girl***

* * *

Bee and Bulk walk into base and freeze when they hear kissing noises. They see Optimus and Arcee hugging each other in mid kiss. "Uhh...Guys?"

Optimus jumps. "Uhh..."

Arcee scratched her helm. "Well this is awkward..."

Knockout awhs from offstage. "Nothing's awkward when you're in love~"

Everyone looks and stares at him.

"Umm..." He turns and walks off.

***Best I've got. Hope you like it Ninjabot01***

* * *

"Would either of you like to tell me **what **exactly is going ON!?" Megatron growls as he stares at Starscream and Knockout.

"Uh...Yes...Absolutely nothing my Liege!" Starscream grins sheepishly.

Suddenly, someone taps Megatron. The warlord turns around and glares at a familiar figure. "Dreadwing?" Skyquake appears and walks over too.

"I thought you two were dead!?" Starscream gasps.

"They are!" The director shouts.

Dreadwing pouts. "Fine then! Clearly you don't want us anymore..." He huffs before walking off with Skyquake.

"What was that all about...?" The director rubs his forehead.

***Hope this was alright Fanatic97. I didn't do second because I didn't understand sorry:P***

* * *

Knockout and Starscream stood side by side. The terrorcon got closer and closer. Starscream was about to speak when Knockout shot the zombie and shoots its head off.

"What are you doing Knockout!? That was what Starscream was meant to do!" The director shouts.

Starscream looks to the director then back at Knockout. "Since when did you have a gun!?"

"Since we got a Predacon as a pet!" Knockout replied.

Starscream crossed his arms over his chest. "Fairplay..."

***I kinda changed it. Hope it's ok Princess Poptart243***

* * *

"What's a kilt?" Magnus asks as he leans over to Optimus.

Prime looks at him and sends a link to a picture. Magnus opens it and looks seeing a pair of hairy human legs in a skirt like thing. He flails and grimaces. "OH how disgusting!"

Optimus begins to laugh. "Mhmm."

***Lol hope this was okay Autobot Chromia. I was going to put a link on, but all the guys on google seemed too good looking so... yeah haha***

* * *

"You did your best old friend" Optimus tapped Ratchet on the shoulder. He'd worked so hard on Magnus' new servo, considering how tiny their base was now. Suddenly, PHAAARP. Everyone turns and looks at Bulkhead who is waving his hands to get rid of the smell.

"Bulkhead!" The director scolds holding his nose.

Bulkhead grins and laughs. "Haha sorry guys!"

Optimus covers his optics "OH PRIMUS IT BURNS!" He flailed running off stage.

"Everyone! EVACUATE!" Starscream shouted as everyone ran screaming leaving Bulk stood alone, blushing and chuckling.

***I couldn't stop laughing. Thanks for the idea Autobot Chromia :D***

* * *

The Autobots race through the bridge safely as they escape the cloud of energon coming after them.

Optimus goes to transform but trips over a few cubes of energon leading him to go flying into the wall and land upside down. "Frag..."

"Optimus! I needed those!" Ratchet ranted as he picked up the spilled energon cubes.

"That was fun! Can I do it again!?" Optimus cheers with a grin.

"I think he hit his helm too hard" Arcee eyes him cautiously.

***Changed it a bit. Hope you like it MusicalPrime :D***

* * *

Smokescreen sits down with some energon cookies as he reads the new script. He feels a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Hello darling~ Miss me?" Arachnid purrs.

Smokescreen jumps up and falls to the floor. "Oh come on! Leave me alone! Do you know, how much makeup, I have to use, to hide the hickeys you gave me!?" he shouts in terror.

Arachnid moves closer. "I can't help it when you taste so good~" she grins seductively.

Smokescreen scrambles to his pedes and tries to run but Arachnid grabs him with her extra legs.

"AH FRAG!" Smokescreen cries out.

"Now, let's see if we can have some privacy~" Arachnid cooed. She carries Smokescreen, who is still screaming, past Knockout and Miko.

"Do you think we should help him?" Miko looked up at Knockout.

Knockout sighed. "I'll go get my saw..."

***This creeped me out. Awesome though! Thanks Meyer331***

* * *

Raf sits with his toy car as it races around. He hears an engine and looks up as Arcee and Jack come flying over his head. Arcee lands and skids, catapulting Jack.

"Jack! Are you okay!?" Raf cried out.

Arcee transformed and ran up to him. "I told you to put your seat belt on!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A SEAT BELT!" Jack shouted.

The director face palmed. "CUT!"

***Hope this'll do DracoWolf316. Btw I love your name! Big fan of Dragon's/Draco's and wolves :P***

* * *

Jack stands with the card thing in his hand as Optimus' chest practically absorbs it. Once done, the human looks to the Prime. "How ya feeling?"

"Yo Megatron! Yu Son Of A Glitch! Amma beat yo aft till all dats left is scrap metal!" Optimus shouted. He began to walk towards him and had lots of swag.

"Um... I don't think I did it right..." Jack looks to the director.

"Optimus!" The director shouts.

"WHOT!" Optimus turns and glares.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Cuz a'hm superman!" Optimus stated before walking off stage.

Ratchet runs off. "I'll go change him back!"

The director scratches his head. "Take 5 everyone..."

***Hope you like it DracoWolf316 :D***

* * *

"Hey guys! Wanna play a prank on Jack!?" Miko grins.

Smokescreen looks to Bee and shrugs. "Uhh... Sure..."

"Beeeep Beeeeeeeeeeeep" Bee whirs excitedly.

"Bee says let's do it! I'm in too!" Raf grins back. They make their way to Jack's trailer and walk in.

Miko screams as she sees Arcee and Jack kissing. "WHAT THE FRAG DUDE!?"

Jack pauses and looks at them, feeling awkward and shocked. "I-Uhh..."

Arcee scowls. "Oh come on! It's not like you haven't kissed Bulkhead!"

Everyone goes silent. "Awkward..." Smokescreen says in a high pitch voice.

***Hahha Thanks again DracoWolf316! LOVE IT :D***

* * *

**WARNING: The rest is spoilers for Season 3 Episodes if you haven't seen the lastest ones. If you chose to read them, and are disappointed for any reason, I can't be held responsible.**

The now un-dead vehicon moves closer and closer to the Medic and Seeker, its tentacle-like tongue hanging out, searching for energon. Knockout's arms morphed into saws and Starscream opened fire with his blaster, but avast, no damage was caused.

"Aim for the head!" Knockout advises.

"What?! How would you know?!" Starscream raised an optic ridge without looking at him.

"I have seen human horror movies!" Knockout admits.

Starscream stands and stares at the medic with a confused and curious look.

"At drive-in theatres!" Knockout adds feeling rather awkward now.

The seeker fires a missile at the vehicon's head which beheads it, but it keeps walking towards them.

"Gah! Forget the head! Go for the spark!" Starscream growls as he fired several times at the Vehicon's spark chamber, and indeed, it fell down dead.

"We severed its link to the dark energon! Human horror films, waste of time!" Knockout stands proudly.

"But you have to admit, their survival-horror video games are pretty awesome!" Starscream grins.

"Starscream! That's not your line!" The director shouts.

"What? I was playing the 'Dead Space' games all over the weekend! They're great! It had to be said!" Starscream crossed his arms over his chest, grinning.

"Still, you shouldn't-uhh... Starscream... Knockout... Turn around!" The director began to shake.

The medic and seeker turned to see the Terrorcon-zombie-vampire-Cylas-Breakdown monster slowly walking towards them.

"He's not supposed to be here!" Knockout backed away.

"I, I, feel like a monster!

I, I, feel like a monster!

He's hiding in the dark!

His teeth are razor sharp!

There's no escape for me, he wants my soul, he wants my heart!" Soundwave sung.

"Dammit! SOUNDWAVE!" Everyone shouted.

The spy shrugged and walked away.

***Another awesome one Prodigal The Son! Love your ideas! Thanks a lot :D***

* * *

Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus stand in the middle of Shockwave's off-site cloning laboratory, and the Predacon clones are ready to be woken.

"Permission to employ the use of a grenade in a confined space?" Wheeljack looks to his superior.

"If you and I are all that stands between these creatures and the natives of this planet, then by all means... Blow these beasts back to the rust age!" Magnus states as he takes a stance.

Wheeljack tosses his grenade next to the stock of synthetic energon, and the two of them race off. They soon find an opening ground bridge, and the Predaking steps out in robot mode.

"Who's this guy?" Wheeljack asks looking him over.

"The one who has previously allowed you to live, and shall not anymore..." The Predaking speaks.

Ultra Magnus gasps as he sees the Predacon insignia on the other's chest. "He's the Predacon!"

Suddenly, the grenade explodes and blows up the lab full of Predacons. Predaking gazes in horror. "What have you done to my brethren?!"

Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus prepare themselves in a fighting stance.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" The Predaking bellows. He runs to the lab's charred remains. "No...N-No..." He falls to his knees and sobs, arms going up in the air. "NOOOOOO!"

"Uhh... Maybe we went a little too far with that one..." The director rubs the back of his head.

"You had us blow up dozens of hatching Predacons. Maybe just a little" Wheeljack crosses his arms.

"Don't worry... about a thing... 'Cause every little thing, is gonna be alright" Soundwave sings and places a servo on Predaking's arm with pity. A new sound fills the cavern. It's the wailing of a baby Predacon! A tiny hatchling comes out of the shadows and jumps onto the Predaking.

"That was... unexpected..." The director stares.

Wheeljack looks at the baby Predacon. "Y'know? He's actually kinda-" He's interrupted when the Predacon spits on him. "-Cute..." He finishes wiping it off.

***Thanks again Prodigal The Son. Loved it! :D***

* * *

"Do not think for a moment Starscream that it has gone un-noticed that you left me at the mercy of the Autobots!" Shockwave gripped the seeker's wrist.

"Master! Are you going to allow one lieutenant to harm another!?" Starscream whimpered as he looked to Megatron. He looked back to Shockwave expecting a reply, when Megatron just stood there. "Master!?"

"I'm thinking..." Megatron replied.

Shockwave pushed Starscream into a wall then over a large sharp piece of Cyber-matter. "I am tempted to force you to share my perception of things..." Shockwave growled as he pushed the seeker's helm down towards the sharp thing.

"WAIT! I'm allergic to Cyber-matter!" Starscream cried out.

"What?" The director raised an eyebrow.

"No you're not!" Shockwave released him and put his servos on his hips.

"He is!" Knockout appeared. "Look at his medical records..."

"Hmph. See!" Starscream snapped.

Shockwave looks to the director. "Seriously!?"

* * *

Soundwave deleted specific things from his drive before sitting up slightly. "Soundwave superior, Autobots inferior" He said in his real voice before putting his helm down.

"HE CAN TALK!?" Starscream shouted off stage.

"No Starscream, but I was asked to pretend to be him!" Megatron stated.

Starscream turned to the warlord. "They picked you! But-what if **I **wanted to be Soundwave!"

"Perhaps they wanted Soundwave to sound like a mech! Not a femme!" Megatron remarked.

Knockout and Miko began chuckling. Soundwave wiggled out of his cuffs and walked over to Starscream, the smiley face appearing on his visor again.

Starscream growled. "Shut up..." And then stomped off stage.

"Uhh... Take two?" Optimus scratched his helm awkwardly.

* * *

**WOO. Okay! Well. That's all for now! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review, review and review please! It keeps me going! Let me know if you have any ideas and ding me if you have any *nice* criticism that'll help my writing get better. :D Thanks a lot XD**


End file.
